L'étoile de Noël
by Danacarine
Summary: L'équipe fête Noël chez Daniel,  tout se passe bien jusqu’à la distribution des cadeaux...


**-****L'étoile de Noël**** -**

**Auteur **: Danacarine (Carine)

**Spoilers :** Aucun

**Disclaimer **: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à la MGM… Tant pis !

_(24.11.05 - 13.12.05 )_

« Daniel ! Puisque vous insistez ! »

Le général O'Neill agrippa le jeune archéologue par les épaules et lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres !

« M-m-mais ça va pas !!! »

Daniel se frottait frénétiquement la bouche avec son bras pendant que Sam riait aux éclats. Jack croisa le regard de Teal'c qui recula vivement d'un pas.

« Hors de question, O'Neill ! »

« Ah Teal'c ! C'est la tradition ! Regardez ! »

Jack pointa du doigt la branche de gui située juste au dessus de sa tête.

« C'est bien pour ça que vous l'avez installée Dannyboy, n'est-ce pas ? »

Daniel lui lança un regard furibond, en continuant à s'essuyer les lèvres d'un air dégoûté.

« Pas exactement, non… »

Il jeta un coup furtif à Sam qui rougit en se détournant avant que son supérieur ne s'en rende compte. Décidément, Daniel manquait de subtilité quand il s'agissait de les réunir.

« Pourtant, vous m'avez violemment poussé dessous à l'instant ! »

« J'ai rien fait !!! »

« Si ! Vous m'avez poussé ! »

« Non ! »

« Si !!! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

S'ensuivit une énième discussion qui n'aboutirait nulle part, les deux hommes étant aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. Pour clore le sujet, et avoir le dernier mot, le général se tourna vers son colonel.

« Regardez Carter, elle comprend mon sens de l'humour, elle ! »

Sam, peu désireuse de participer à une discussion pouvant déraper à tout instant, sourit gentiment et changea de sujet.

« Et si on passait à table ? »

C'était Noël et ils avaient décidé de le passer tous les quatre chez Daniel. Après les récents événements qui les avaient tous secoués, ils avaient envie de profiter d'un moment de calme en famille, c'était comme ça qu'ils se sentaient quand ils étaient ensemble.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table comme au mess, Sam et Daniel d'un côté, Jack et Teal'c en face, les vieilles habitudes avaient du mal à se perdre.

« Mais d'abord, les cadeaux ! »

Daniel ramena deux grands sacs en papier et fit la distribution, trois paquets par personne ! Enfin presque… Sam jeta un regard perplexe vers sa pile qui n'en contenait que deux… Daniel replongea dans son sac pensant avoir perdu un paquet, mais non, il était vide.

« Je ne comprends pas Sam, j'en avais bien 12 tout à l'heure ! Qui a touché aux sacs ? Jack ?!?? »

« Mais enfin, pourquoi c'est toujours moi qu'on accuse ? »

« Parce qu'il n'y a que vous pour aller farfouiller dans les paquets dès qu'on a le dos tourné ! »

Les deux hommes s'étaient levés et s'affrontaient du regard. Daniel le montra du doigt.

« Je suis sûr que c'est vous ! »

« On ne montre pas du doigt, c'est pas poli ! »

« Aïe !!! »

Jack venait tout simplement de lui tordre le doigt avec un grand sourire. Sam, sentant les choses s'envenimer, se décida à intervenir.

« Stop ! Sinon, pas de cadeaux !!! Allez on s'assoit et on ouvre ! »

Elle avait pris un ton autoritaire et leur lança son regard noir. Ils se rassirent immédiatement, tout penauds, sans demander leur reste.

« Quant au paquet manquant, je suppose que son propriétaire a décidé de le reprendre, ce qui est tout à fait son droit. »

Elle avait laissé tomber cette dernière phrase d'un ton froid. Elle se sentait très peinée que son supérieur, car elle était sûre que c'était lui, ne lui ait rien offert. Elle regrettait les heures de fébrilité passées dans les magasins pour trouver LE cadeau qui lui ferait plaisir. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas gâcher le noël de ses camarades avec la déprime qui l'envahissait tout d'un coup.

« Allez !!! On ouvre les paquets ?! »

Elle avait tenté de prendre un air enjoué, un grand sourire sur le visage. Daniel, à ses côtés, avait l'air sceptique quant à l'enthousiasme de son amie et s'inquiétait pour elle. Il savait qu'elle avait été profondément blessée par le manque de tact évident de Jack. S'il avait pu, il lui aurait volontiers donné la raclée de sa vie ! Hélas, soupira-t-il, il ne faisait pas le poids… Teal'c en revanche…

Le grand gaillard était justement en train de poser un regard glacial, qui aurait fait peur au plus redoutable des Goa'ulds, sur le général. Et ce dernier paraissait totalement absorbé par le décollage d'un morceau de scotch sur un de ses paquets, étrangement minutieux, lui qui avait d'habitude tendance à déchirer et à faire voler les emballages.

L'atmosphère, pour le moins pesante, s'allégea finalement avec la découverte des différents présents. Sam reçut un ravissant pull bleu - « pour assortir à tes yeux » – de la part de Daniel et un presse-papier en forme de Faucon Millenium de la part de Teal'c. Du reste, Jack et Dany en reçurent également un ! Depuis qu'il avait découvert Star Wars, le grand Jaffa en était devenu un fan inconditionnel !

Un instant de flottement et de surprise eut lieu quand Jack découvrit le cadeau que lui réservait son second… En effet, elle lui avait choisi quelque chose de spécial… en soie noire, assez moulant, très classe et surtout très sexy…

Dès qu'elle l'avait vu en vitrine, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'imaginer son supérieur dedans… Elle avait bien tenté de se raisonner et de chasser cette idée farfelue de son esprit, en vain. Et c'est finalement le feu aux joues qu'elle s'était décidée à effectuer cet achat, s'enfuyant du magasin comme une voleuse une fois son méfait accompli.

Ensuite, elle avait passé de longues heures à le regarder, le caresser, imaginant l'homme de ses rêves le porter… Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir de telles pensées mais elle l'aimait depuis si longtemps qu'il lui fallait faire quelque chose pour dénouer cette inextricable situation.

Et c'est finalement ce qui la décida à tenter le tout pour le tout et à lui offrir ce présent particulier. Après tout, elle ne risquait pas grand-chose, au pire une remontrance pour son audace mais quelle que soit sa réaction, elle lui en apprendrait un peu plus sur lui. Et s'il était vraiment fâché ou choqué, elle saurait alors définitivement qu'il n'avait pas ou plus aucun sentiment pour elle…

Quelques heures plus tôt, c'est le cœur battant qu'elle avait glissé son paquet dans le sac que Daniel réservait aux cadeaux, ignorant alors que l'homme qu'elle chérissait tant, ce mufle, ne trouverait pas nécessaire de lui offrir quelque chose en retour pour Noël…

En le dépliant, Jack resta sans voix… Un boxer ?! Ce n'était certainement pas le genre de cadeau qu'il attendait venant de Sam, c'était trop personnel. D'habitude elle lui achetait un cadeau utile ou marrant mais jamais quelque chose d'aussi intime. Il se doutait qu'elle avait dû se faire violence pour oser lui offrir et se sentait profondément touché par ce geste. Il était stupéfait et tenta de bredouiller quelques mots…

« Carter, c'est… Wow ! Vraiment… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… »

Elle le coupa net dans son élan.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû me permettre une telle chose, je suis désolée Monsieur. Donnez-le moi, je vais le rendre ! »

Avant même qu'il ait pu répondre, elle s'empara de l'objet du délit et l'enfourna rapidement dans son sac.

« Mais Carter… Mon cadeau… »

Jack la regardait complètement ahuri. Le regard qu'il reçut en retour le dissuada de continuer. Il comprenait néanmoins sa réaction. Il lui avait joué un sale tour et l'avait blessée... Quel idiot il pouvait être ! Et ça tombait juste le jour où elle avait osé faire un pas vers lui… Et lui, comme un lâche, il s'était rétracté en reprenant son cadeau. Il n'avait tout simplement pas eu le courage de lui donner… Surtout pas devant Teal'c et Daniel…

Ça faisait pourtant bien cinq mois qu'il le gardait précieusement dans son bureau, attendant avec impatience le 25 décembre pour le lui offrir. Quand il l'avait aperçu, il avait tout de suite pensé à elle. Il s'était mis à sourire béatement devant le magasin en imaginant combien elle serait jolie avec… Il n'avait pas pu résister et l'avait acheté immédiatement, ne sachant même pas s'il aurait un jour l'occasion de le lui donner…

Le vendeur lui avait dit dans un sourire entendu que c'était une pièce unique qui plairait énormément à « sa dame ». Il avait rougi comme un collégien à son premier rendez-vous... Il avait pris le pris le précieux paquet et était sorti rapidement, comme s'il commettait une faute. Dans un sens, c'était vrai… Mais il avait balayé tout ça d'un revers de main, ce cadeau devait lui revenir ! Et maintenant, grâce à sa bêtise, il allait devoir user de beaucoup diplomatie et de gentillesse s'il voulait le voir un jour sur elle…

Pour l'heure, il se retrouvait les mains vides, avec un second furieux en face de lui et deux compagnons qui lui lançaient des regards remplis de reproches… Il leur adressa un sourire gêné en espérant qu'ils l'aideraient à se sortir de ce guêpier mais les airs fermés qu'ils affichaient ne lui laissaient guère d'espoir…

Sam n'en pouvait plus ! Elle qui avait mis tant d'espoir dans cette soirée était maintenant furieuse ! Furieuse et terriblement triste… Mais pour ça, elle attendait d'être seule pour craquer à son aise… Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de rester en face de lui toute la soirée. Il lui fallait trouver quelque chose pour s'enfuir et vite…

Quand Daniel se leva pour aller chercher les entrées, elle le court-circuita et se jeta dans la cuisine. Enfin seule… Là, elle put arrêter de revêtir ce pauvre sourire d'apparat qu'elle s'était forcée à prendre depuis le début du repas. Vite, trouver une excuse… Elle rassembla à la hâte son manteau, son sac et ses affaires, souffla un grand coup, raccrocha son faux sourire sur sa figure et retourna dans l'arène !

« Mon dieu ! J'ai complètement oublié !!! Mon frère et sa petite famille m'attendent pour le dessert et c'est déjà 13 h 00… Le temps que j'arrive, je dois filer de suite !!! »

Elle avait débité sa phrase d'une seule traite en regardant fixement la table. Elle s'en voulait de mentir à Daniel et n'osait pas croiser son regard…

« Mais Sam… On n'a même pas commencé à manger !! Et c'est quoi cette histoire ?! Tu m'avais dit que… »

« Daniel ! Je suis désolée… Je dois vraiment y aller… »

Elle avait finalement rencontré le regard de son ami, la détresse qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux l'avait dissuadé de continuer… Elle avait besoin d'air, il pouvait comprendre ça.

Il la serra dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir, il la garda contre lui un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire pour lui rappeler son soutien indéfectible. Quand elle s'écarta de lui, ses yeux s'étaient un peu embués mais elle souriait toujours vaillamment. Elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues, le remerciant pour tout.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Teal'c. Il la prit lui aussi dans ses bras et se prêta volontiers aux embrassades. Elle se détacha de lui et s'apprêta à partir mais il la retint un instant par le bras.

« Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël, Samantha… Si vous avez besoin de moi, je viendrai. »

Il n'était pas bavard mais ces simples mots équivalaient à une véritable déclaration d'amitié de la part du Jaffa et Sam en fut très touchée. Elle étreignit un instant sa main et se retourna vers la sortie. En passant devant Jack, elle se contenta d'un signe de tête en le saluant.

« A lundi, mon général ! »

Pour un peu, elle l'aurait gratifié d'un salut militaire… Jack se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise mais n'osa aucun geste pour la retenir, il avait peur de sa réaction. Il lui devait des excuses, il allait devoir s'écraser mais l'idée de faire ça devant témoin ne le réjouissait pas. Pourtant il devait faire quelque chose… Et rapidement !

Une fois dans l'escalier, Sam accéléra l'allure et c'est presque en courant qu'elle sortit de l'immeuble. Les larmes de frustration et de colère qu'elle avait retenues se mirent à dévaler ses joues sans qu'elle y fasse attention. Elle n'aspirait plus qu'à se retrouver seule chez elle.

« Carter, attendez ! »

En entendant sa voix, elle allongea encore son pas. Il était hors de question qu'il la voit dans cet état ! Elle s'essuya les yeux d'un geste rageur. De plus, il ne méritait pas qu'elle lui accorde la moindre seconde d'attention ! Comment avait-elle pu se croire amoureuse d'un tel goujat un seul instant ?

« Sam, s'il vous plait… »

La voix se faisait implorante… Et malgré elle, Sam ralentit imperceptiblement sa course. Il n'utilisait son prénom que lorsqu'il voulait être sûr de retenir toute son attention, et preuve était que ça marchait… Ses pensées furent brusquement interrompues !

Une main lui attrapa le coude et l'obligea à se retourner.

« Je suis désolée, Carter… »

Il lui lança son regard de chien battu mais elle était bien trop furieuse pour se laisser avoir comme ça ! Elle écarta vivement le bras pour qu'il la lâche. Ce geste le blessa mais il ne dit rien et lui rendit sa liberté.

« Vous avez terminé ? Je suis pressée ! »

Le ton était sec, sans appel. Elle lui en voulait et il allait en payer le prix. Il enfonça les mains dans ses poches, gêné. Il s'éclaircit la gorge… Ça n'allait pas être pas facile.

« Sam… Vous avez tous les droits d'être en colère contre moi… J'ai été odieux avec vous, un vrai crétin… Mais c'est Noël… Donnez-moi une toute petite chance de me racheter… S'il vous plait… »

Il faisait la moue et elle se surprit à esquisser un sourire. Elle tenta de se reprendre et croisa fermement les bras sur sa poitrine, essayant d'afficher une mine sévère. Hélas, en son for intérieur, elle savait déjà qu'il avait gagné ! Elle ne pouvait jamais résister bien longtemps à son air de gamin essayant de se faire pardonner.

« Et vous proposez quoi ? »

Elle avait pris un ton de défi pour poser sa question, tout en se disant qu'elle avait tort de rentrer dans son jeu… Mais maintenant, elle était vraiment curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait en tête…

Il lui lança un timide sourire en coin… Il ne voulait pas crier victoire trop tôt, il avait encore du pain sur la planche, même s'il voyait une étincelle d'amusement dans ses beaux yeux bleus. Il se gratta nerveusement la nuque… Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se dévoiler mais pour elle, il était prêt à tout.

« Pour commencer, je pourrais vous offrir votre cadeau de Noël… »

Il la fixait intensément, guettant sa réaction. Elle fronça les sourcils, intriguée.

« Mon cadeau ??? Pourquoi l'avoir subtilisé tout à l'heure si c'est pour me le donner maintenant ? »

Il replongea les mains dans ses poches, espérant puiser dans ce geste naturel le courage de continuer… Son équipière n'avait pas bougé, l'observant en attendant son explication. Elle le sentait tendu, et ça la rendait nerveuse également…. Elle s'attendrit devant l'air perdu qu'il affichait pourtant il n'était pas homme à être déstabilisé facilement. Ce qu'il avait à lui dire devait être très important et elle sentit ses battements de cœur s'accélérer…

« Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir de témoins… »

« Pourquoi ? »

La question avait jailli ! Elle semblait comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire mais pour une fois dans sa vie, elle voulait que Jack O'Neill se montre clair et n'utilise pas d'allusion pour faire comprendre ses pensées. Elle en avait besoin.

« Rha… Allez Carter… Vous savez ce que je veux dire… »

Ses yeux la suppliaient de le secourir en acquiesçant et qu'ainsi, elle mette fin à cette conversation de plus en plus gênante. Mais non, elle ne l'aiderait pas… Il le comprit en voyant sa figure fermée et repassa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux courts. Il inspira bruyamment, il allait devoir se jeter à l'eau, autant en finir rapidement !

« Vous savez comment sont les garçons… Ils sont toujours en train d'imaginer qu'entre vous et moi… Surtout Daniel ! »

Sauf qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni comment le dire… Il s'arrêta une fois de plus, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi rajouter… Elle se mordit les joues pour ne pas sourire, elle adorait le voir dans l'embarras. En même temps, elle se sentait de plus en plus fébrile, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait donc acheté pour être dans cet état ? Elle décida de mettre fin au supplice de son supérieur, avant qu'il ne devienne également le sien. Elle lui sourit doucement.

« Oui je sais… Alors, c'est quoi mon cadeau ? »

Le ton désinvolte qu'elle avait adopté ne reflétait en rien l'agitation intérieure qui l'habitait mais il allégea quelque peu l'atmosphère. Il lui sourit à son tour, heureux qu'elle accepte de lui redonner une chance. Il enfonça sa main droite plus profondément dans la poche de son pantalon et en ressortit un petit sac en papier. Il le caressa un instant du pouce avant de lui tendre du bout des doigts. Il se mit aussitôt à fixer le sol en dessinant du bout du pied sur le trottoir…

Attendrissant, c'est le mot qui s'imposait à elle quand elle le voyait comme ça. Elle s'arracha cependant rapidement à sa contemplation et se pencha sur le petit sachet mystérieux…

Il était bleu, sans nom indiquant la provenance de l'objet qu'il contenait mais une minuscule carte pendait de l'une des 2 anses… Elle l'ouvrit en tremblant un peu :

_Pour la plus brillante des étoiles…_

La phrase la laissa sans voix… C'était son écriture fine, sans aucun doute. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, il n'avait toujours pas redressé la tête, angoissé sans doute par sa réaction. Elle se sentait dans un état second… Jamais il ne lui avait fait un tel compliment, une telle déclaration avant… Elle aurait reçu un coup sur la tête qu'elle ne sentirait pas plus abasourdie…

Son cœur battait maintenant à tout rompre et une grande chaleur l'envahissait… Elle se sentit rougir. Elle lui jeta un nouveau coup d'œil et elle rencontra son regard brun… Il osa un timide sourire auquel elle répondit, tout aussi embarrassée que lui. Cela suffit à le rassurer, elle ne lui en voulait plus, et mieux, elle semblait touchée… Le cadeau maintenant… Il murmura doucement :

« Ouvrez… »

Elle le regarda encore un instant, plongeant son regard bleu dans le sien. Elle sentait que quelque chose se passait et elle voulait fixer chaque détail de ce moment dans son esprit. Elle sourit enfin plus largement et reporta les yeux sur son petit paquet…

Elle dénoua délicatement le petit lien qui fermait le sac. Elle essayait de conserver une respiration normale mais ses mains devenaient moites sous l'effet de l'émotion… Il lui avait fait une déclaration à peine voilée !!! Mon dieu, si elle ne se retenait pas, elle se mettrait à hurler en sautant partout, sur lui de préférence !

En imaginant la scène, elle laissa échapper un petit gloussement qu'elle tenta vainement de dissimuler derrière sa main. Jack fronça les sourcils, inquiet de cette soudaine hilarité. Qu'est-ce qui la faisait rire comme ça ?

« Excusez-moi, monsieur, je crois que je suis… un peu nerveuse… »

« Moi aussi, Carter, moi aussi… Surtout que vous jouez avec mes nerfs là ! Vous allez finir par l'ouvrir, oui ??? »

Il avait parlé d'un ton brusque mais Sam savait à quel point lui aussi était anxieux. Elle retint son souffle et écarta enfin les deux bords du sachet avant de plonger un œil à l'intérieur… Pour y trouver un autre petit sac, en velours bleu celui là !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif à son général, il se mordillait la lèvre du bas (ce qu'elle trouvait adorable, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se laisser distraire par de telles considérations) et lui fit un signe de la main l'incitant à continuer.

D'une main nerveuse, elle fit glisser l'écrin soyeux dans sa paume. Elle posa distraitement le premier sac sur le capot de la voiture à côté d'elle pendant qu'elle soupesait son paquet, essayant de deviner ce qu'il pouvait bien renfermer. N'ayant pas la moindre idée (ou plutôt essayant d'éviter de se faire trop d'idées), elle s'attaqua au petit nœud en satin qui fermait le tout.

Evidemment, elle avait choisi le matin même pour se couper les ongles ! Et elle avait opté pour la coupe courte, très courte ! Elle avait l'impression que plus elle essayait de le dénouer, plus il se resserrait. Satané nœud, il allait la rendre folle ! Elle commençait sérieusement à s'énerver quand deux mains chaudes recouvrirent ses doigts rendus gourds par le froid ambiant…

« Laissez moi faire… »

Sa phrase était douce, à peine murmurée et elle ne put réprimer un frisson quand il la toucha. Ils étaient proches, très proches et l'air semblait se charger en électricité autour d'eux…

Rapidement, avec des gestes sûrs, il délia la petite bourse. Délicatement, il retourna le poignet de Sam et, gardant sa main sous la sienne, il en vida soigneusement le contenu dans sa paume…

Elle regarda attentivement ce qui venait d'atterrir au creux de ses doigts puis, incrédule, la jeune femme releva la tête vers le général… Elle ne pouvait en croire ses yeux ! Une magnifique petite étoile, ornée d'un saphir et d'un diamant, accrochée à une fine chaîne en or, brillait au creux de sa main…

Un sourire éclaira lentement son visage tandis que des larmes embuaient son regard. Elle la caressa du bout des doigts, osant à peine la toucher… Elle avait l'impression de vivre un rêve... Même pas ! Dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'avait jamais imaginé le général… Non ! Jack ! Si romantique…

Il tendit la main vers la petite chaîne…

« Je peux ? »

Elle acquiesça timidement. Il attrapa le collier et passa les bras de chaque côté de son cou. Elle retint son souffle en baissant la tête pour lui faciliter la tâche… Son front reposait contre la poitrine de son compagnon. Elle sentait ses battements de cœur et ils étaient aussi désordonnés que les siens. Mais ça lui était égal, elle était bien, collée à lui, profitant de sa chaleur, la nuque agréablement caressée par la respiration de son compagnon.

Pendant ce temps, rendu nerveux par leur proximité, Jack se débattait avec le minuscule fermoir de la chaîne. Les cheveux blonds chatouillaient son menton ce qui contribuait à le déstabiliser un peu plus… Enfin, il arriva à fermer le bijou. Il resta encore quelques instant immobile, profitant de la douceur du corps de son second blottie contre lui.

Quand il s'écarta, à regret, il lissa la chaîne du bout des doigts, les faisant glisser tout autour du cou de Sam, effleurant doucement sa peau, jusqu'à rejoindre le pendentif qui reposait dans le creux de sa gorge.

« Voilà… C'est parfait… »

Pendant toute l'opération, Samantha n'avait pas bougé, mordant sa lèvre inférieure quand sa peau était entrée en contact avec la sienne, savourant la délicieuse caresse qu'il lui prodiguait… Elle ne releva le menton que lorsque ses mains glissèrent dessous et alors, elle plongea son regard dans le sien…

Ce qu'il y lut lui fit presque peur tant son intensité était grande. Elle ne s'était jamais dévoilée de la sorte devant lui. Il lui sourit tendrement en espérant faire passer dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle et être ainsi le parfait reflet de son regard.

Au bout d'un temps qui leur parut infini, elle rompit le charme la première en baissant les yeux… Elle porta la main à son cou dans un geste qui deviendrait vite machinal chez elle. Elle aima ressentir le poids du petit bijou contre sa gorge, c'était la preuve qu'elle n'était pas en train de rêver !

« C'est magnifique, c'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai jamais reçu… »

Sam essuya une larme qui menaçait de s'échapper tant elle était émue. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps à ses actes, elle prit appui sur l'épaule solide de Jack et, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle déposa un baiser juste à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle s'écarta doucement en murmurant :

« Merci… »

Il ne répondit pas mais son regard changea et devint brûlant. Il n'arrivait plus à avaler sa salive tellement sa bouche était sèche. Il savait qu'ils allaient se rapprocher mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle ferait le premier pas vers lui et surtout si rapidement… Enfin rapidement, il s'entendait…8 ans passés pour arriver à oser seulement se regarder ou s'effleurer ne serait-ce que la main…

Il se pencha lentement, mu par son envie soudaine de l'embrasser. Il ne voyait plus que ses lèvres, si fines, si douces et si tentantes… Il interrompit cependant son mouvement avant d'atteindre son but. Il voulait être sûr qu'elle était d'accord et en aucun cas la forcer. Il plongea dans ses yeux azurs, attendant un signe de sa part…

En guise de réponse, elle combla l'espace qui les séparait encore…

Le contact de leurs lèvres fut électrique ! Jamais ils n'auraient cru qu'autant de sensations pouvaient passer au travers d'un simple baiser. Ils oublièrent en un instant tout ce qui les entourait et où ils se trouvaient. Ils étaient maintenant dans leur propre univers où il n'y avait plus qu'elle, lui et toutes les émotions refoulées depuis si longtemps. Le temps s'était arrêté, leur offrant ainsi une bulle de bonheur. Très vite, l'étreinte devint passionnée…

Ils n'entendirent pas le cri de joie d'un jeune archéologue, ni sa brusque interruption par une grande main noire, pas plus que le claquement sonore d'une fenêtre qui se referme.

« Vous me devez 50$, Daniel Jackson »

Le jeune homme, résigné, haussa les épaules, sortit un billet froissé de sa poche et le déposa dans la main de Teal'c.

« Tenez Teal'c, ça les vaut bien ! 8 longues années qu'on attend ça ! »

« En effet Daniel Jackson ! »

Les deux hommes se tenaient maintenant devant la baie vitrée et regardaient les amoureux s'embrasser enfin…

« Ils ne pensent même plus à nous ! »

Daniel remonta distraitement les lunettes qui avaient glissé sur le bout de son nez et se retourna vers son camarade pour le prendre à témoin. Teal'c, fidèle à lui-même, releva son sourcil, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage…

Voyant qu'il n'en tirerait rien de plus, il se tourna vers la table couverte de victuailles, et la désignant de la main s'interrogea :

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de tout ça ??? »

Le jaffa afficha alors un mystérieux sourire et s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers le festin, bien décidé à en venir à bout.

Daniel se mit à rire, décidément son ami l'étonnerait toujours !

Quand Jack et Sam se séparèrent au bout d'un long moment, ils étaient complètement stupéfaits par ce qui venait de se passer. Il caressa tendrement la joue de sa compagne, heureux de la tenir entre ses bras. Elle lui souriait béatement. Soudain, elle poussa un petit cri de joie !

« Regarde ! »

Il leva les yeux en l'air, cherchant ce qui avait déclenché cette réaction et sourit franchement ! Des milliers de petits flocons descendaient paresseusement du ciel gris clair. C'était magnifique ! Il la serra plus fort contre lui, enchanté de partager ce spectacle avec elle. Il renversa la tête en arrière et ouvrit la bouche pour happer une des minuscules parcelles de neige et elle rit de son comportement de gamin.

Toujours blottie contre Jack, elle appuya son menton contre son torse, les bras noués autour de sa taille.

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? Si on reste ici, on va vite se transformer en bonhomme de neige ! »

Ça ne la dérangerait pas beaucoup. Avec ses flocons éparpillés dans sa chevelure, elle le trouvait délicieusement sexy. Elle se mordit la lèvre en rosissant légèrement. Leur relation était encore trop récente pour qu'elle ose lui avouer ce genre de détails… Elle se contenta de glisser délicatement les doigts dans ses cheveux gris en inclinant la tête sur le côté pour mieux le regarder.

Il attrapa sa main et la porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Puis il enlaça ses doigts. Il trouva ce geste parfaitement naturel et regretta de ne pas l'avoir fait avant… Sam aussi regardait leurs mains unies; sentir la chaleur de sa peau dans sa main lui réchauffait le cœur et elle souhaita à cet instant ne plus jamais se séparer de lui.

Soudain, elle vit une lueur taquine éclairer le regard chocolat de Jack. Il lui sourit malicieusement et elle sentit son cœur s'emballer. Dieu qu'elle le trouvait attirant quand il la regardait avec cet air là. Il s'approcha sensuellement de son oreille et la caresse de son souffle chaud la fit frissonner. Il chuchota :

« Est-ce que j'ai le droit de récupérer mon cadeau maintenant ??? »

Elle éclata de rire tandis qu'il ponctuait sa phrase en déposant des petits bisous dans son cou. Elle fit mine de réfléchir en fronçant les sourcils, tapota sa bouche avec son index, en proie à une intense réflexion. Il décida de la chatouiller un peu pour la faire répondre… En larmes tellement elle riait, elle leva finalement son pouce en guise de défaite, s'avouant vaincue ! Avec un ton espiègle elle lui répondit enfin.

« Bon… Je veux bien te rendre ton cadeau à une condition… »

« Laquelle ? »

Samantha hésita un instant à continuer, sa timidité lui dictant de se taire. Jack, la sentant hésitante, lui releva délicatement le menton jusqu'à se noyer dans ses prunelles azurs… Il lui sourit si tendrement que son cœur se retourna et que toutes ses incertitudes s'envolèrent. Elle lui rendit son sourire et avec une lueur coquine dans les yeux, glissa à son oreille…

« J'exige d'assister à la séance d'essayage de ton cadeau… »

Elle le sentit déglutir, déstabilisé par le ton volontairement charmeurqu'elle avait adopté. Sa réaction fut immédiate ! Il empoigna la jeune femme par la main et l'entraînant, se mit à courir vers sa voiture tandis qu'elle éclatait de rire, surprise une fois de plus par ses réactions enfantines !


End file.
